thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mavis
'''Mavis '''is a diesel engine who works for the Ffarquhar Quarry Company at Anopha Quarry. She also works at the Sodor Slate Quarry. Bio When she was introduced, Mavis continuously put Anopha Quarry's trucks in different places, much to Toby's frustration. Toby finally left Mavis to put the trucks wherever she wanted. Mavis was supported to do so byDiesel, and took the trucks to a level crossing, where the trucks held her back and she got stuck on the crossing, trapping Bertie and Terence. Mavis was rescued by Toby and sent back to the Quarry. She felt embarrassed after the accident, and upset when she was forbidden to leave the quarry. Percy tried to knock some sense into her, but she refused to listen. She eventually made a plan with the trucks to go as far up the line as possible, but this resulted in putting Toby in danger. Mavis rescued Toby, and The Fat Controller let her go further down the line occasionally. In the fourth season, Mavis was one of the engines who took over the jobs of the engines who went to England. In the fifth season, she and Toby received help at the quarry from Stepney, who was visiting the railway. From the sixth to eleventh seasons, Mavis worked at the Centre Island Quarry. In the sixth season she had clearly matured and was able to keep Bill and Ben in order. When Salty came to work at the quarry, he was upset that he was not working by the sea, so Mavis did her best to comfort him, while trying to stop Bill and Ben from complaining about Salty's talent with working with trucks. Mavis tried to stop Bill from being so jealous and grumpy when Ben went to get new buffers. In the seventh season, Fergus was sent to help Mavis and the twins. Mavis got on well with Fergus, and helped him out of a rockslide caused by Bill and Ben. In the eighth season, Mavis was one of the diesels given bad fuel, which resulted in her and the other diesels breaking down. Thomas collected new fuel and helped them. When the steam engines and diesel engines were arguing, Thomas turned to Mavis for help as she was one of the few nice diesels, and the two organized a meeting to sort things out. She also helped with the construction of the Sodor Airport, including taking away rubble from the wrecked tower. In the ninth season, Mavis was involved in a collision with Percy and Toby. In the tenth season, Toby went to Mavis for help with his jobs, but Mavis was too busy. In the eleventh season, Mavis was left without fuel whenBilly forgot to deliver it. In season twelve, Mavis was having a wash at the Sodor Slate Quarry, when she was derailed by Thomas, who was racing with Diesel. When Spencer got on the verge of discovering Hiro, Mavis distracted him from Thomas and Percy, by guiding him to back up right underneath the operating slate hopper so he had to be taken for repairs at the Steamworks. In season thirteen, Mavis was awoken early by Thomas, comforted Percy who was upset about having no job, was given flowers as a surprise from Emily, who thought she was upset, and attended Hiro's welcome party. She was later convinced by Thomas to shunt trucks at Brendam Docks to impress a Railway Inspector alongside Percy. Mavis broke down one day and was taken to the Dieselworks by Salty, where she was surprised to see Percy there. In the fifteenth season, she told Spencer, who couldn't see properly due to heavy fog, that he was at the quarry when he thought he found the Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House. She later broke down again and this time Diesel helped her. In the sixteenth season, she told Gordon to get his bufferbeam mended, even when he tried to convince her he was fine without it, and helped a composer with his song alongside Thomas and some of the Steam Team. In the eighteenth season, Diesel took her to see the sights of Sodor, while Thomas did her job at Ffarquhar Quarry. In the nineteenth season, she got damaged by stone from the hopper and had to go to the Dieselworks to be repaired, and Den was sent to the quarry to replace her. She comforted Dart when he started to miss Den, and once she was fixed, she went back to the quarry. Persona Mavis was arrogant until being brought down to earth after her embarrassing incident at the Ffarquhar crossing. Despite this, Mavis is a reliable, honest, hard-working engine, and unusually for a diesel, shows respect for the steam engines. However, unlike most engines, hauling trucks makes her feel important. From the sixth season onwards, Mavis has matured and acts as a motherly figure to the other engines. Still being a young engine, she still retains some of her naivety. Basis Mavis is a based on the BR Class 04 0-6-0 Diesel locomotive. She is more specifically based on the BR Class 04's working at the Wisbech and Upwell Tramway, as they were fitted with additional cowcatchers and sideplates so they could run near public roads. Livery Mavis is painted black with hazard stripes on her front and rear. She has her name and "The Ffarquhar Quarry Co. Ltd." written in white on her cab and sideplates respectively. Appearances * [[Season 12|'Season 12']] - Don't Go Back * [[Season 13|'Season 13']] - The Early Bird, Percy's Parcel, A Blooming Mess, Thomas and the Runaway Kite(cameo) and The Biggest Present of All (does not speak) * [[Season 14|'Season 14']] - Charlie and Eddie (cameo), Thomas in Charge and Thomas and Scruff (cameo) * [[Season 15|'Season 15']] - Toby and Bash (cameo), James to the Rescue (does not speak), Henry's Happy Coal (cameo), Surprise, Surprise (cameo), Spencer the Grand, Kevin the Steamie (cameo), Wonky Whistle (cameo), Tree Trouble (does not speak) and Fiery Flynn (does not speak) * [[Season 16|'Season 16']] - Race to the Rescue (cameo), Thomas Toots the Crows, Bust My Buffers!, Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor, Sodor Surprise Day (cameo), and Whiff's Wish (does not speak) * [[Season 17|'Season 17']] - Henry's Hero (cameo) and Away From the Sea * [[Season 18|'Season 18']] - Not So Slow Coaches, Signals Crossed (cameo) and Thomas the Quarry Engine * [[Season 19|'Season 19']] - The Truth About Toby (cameo), Den and Dart and No Help At All (mentioned) * [[Season 20|'Season 20']] - Toby's New Friend (cameo) * [[Season 21|'Season 21']] - Springtime for Diesel and Daisy's Perfect Christmas Specials: * 2009 - Hero of the Rails * 2010 - Misty Island Rescue (cameo) * 2011 - Day of the Diesels * 2012 - Blue Mountain Mystery * 2015 - Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (cameo) * 2016 - The Great Race (cameo) * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor (cameo) * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! (cameo) Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards - US; seventeenth season onwards) * Jules de Jongh (US; Hero of the Rails - Blue Mountain Mystery) * Blanche Ravalec (France and French speaking Canada) * Marit Berg (Norway; Hero of the Rails - seventeenth season) * Marianne Westby (Norway; Day of the Diesels onwards, excluding the sixteenth and seventeenth season) * Nao Nagasawa (Japan; third season only) * Ryō Horikawa (Japan; fifth season only) * Yuka Shioyama (Japan; sixth - eighth seasons) * Kumiko Itō (Japan; Calling All Engines! - thirteenth season) * Sakura Yoshioka (Japan; fourteenth season onwards) * Joey Cordevin (Germany) * Zuzanna Galia (Poland) * Irina Índigo (Latin America; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Renato Cavalcanti (Brazil) * María Sánchez (Spain) * Susa Saukko (Finland) Trivia * Mavis was named after the Reverend W. Awdry's neighbour in Rodborough, Stroud. * The Australian Engine uses an identical horn sound to Mavis. * Mavis was the last character Wilbert Awdry created before he retired from writing the Railway Series. * Mavis has had three different horn sounds during the series run. Her current horn is the same as Diesel's from the fourteenth and fifteenth seasons. * Mavis has gone through a couple of modifications in the television series: ** Season 18: *** She gained a lamp in the same design as Charlie's on her right (viewers' left) lampiron at the request of Sam Wilkinson. ** Season 19: *** The lamp moved to the lamp iron above her face. *** She gained a tail lamp. * Mavis' television series model is currently on display in Japan. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued 1991) * Wooden Railway * Take Along (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (2007 discontinued; reintroduced in 2010) * My First Thomas * Bachmann * Limited Edition Collection * Wind-up Trains * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * Thomas Town (discontinued) * Capsule Collection * Take-n-Play (2010 discontinued; reintroduced in 2013) * Collectible Railway * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up (normal and clear) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Micro Rubber Engines * MV Sports (in three pack with Thomas and Toby; discontinued) Gallery Don'tGoBack13.png|Mavis with a CGI face HeroOfTheRails300.png|Mavis in full CGI Percy'sParcel12.png MavisCGIpromo.png MavisatKnapfordpromo.png|Mavis at Knapford promo MavisatBrendamDocks(head-on)promo.jpg|Promo of Mavis at Brendam MavisandThomaspromo.png|Mavis and Thomas MavisandEmilyCGIpromo.png CGIHead-onMavisPromo.png Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Girl Category:Other Sudrian railways Category:0-6-0 Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Toby's Branch Line